


Kaleidoscope

by Withstarryeyes



Series: Heart on Your Sleeve [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Comedy, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Funny, Humor, Love, Love Story, expressive hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's an emotional guy and his hair reflects that. It reflects everything he feels for you and on his first birthday with you, you get to see a brand new color, one just for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a Sam version of the Dean story: Flashing colors. The plot is different but the idea of expressive hair is the same.

You loved his hair. It was your favorite thing about him. The way is faded steadily from emotion to emotion, very rarely his real chestnut brown peeking out. The pastels were more common than vibrant colors, Sam’s hair reflecting everything he was feeling right at that moment. One thing for sure, it screwed up his poker game.

“Sam can you pass me the strainer?” You asked and Sam spun around in the kitchen, light blue cascading down his long locks. It was your favorite shade of blue, lingering between baby and robin’s egg and it was Sam’s signal for affection. 

“What are you making?” Fire engine red, his eyes were shining the way you knew they did when he was scheming. 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” You sing-songed and Sam fake-pouted but left the kitchen anyway. You were making spaghetti for his birthday with homemade meatballs and cold root beer floats. 

Faint footsteps creeped up behind you and you backed up, shoving Sam past the island.

“No, nuh uh. I have worked hard on this and I’m not going to let you ruin it in the last ten minutes!” You were waving your hands around, trying to jump over into Sam’s line of vision. He couldn’t ruin the surprise. You shut up as he caught your hands swiftly and leaned down to catch your mouth. You melted against him, the plaid shirt rubbing at your neck. 

“Just a little peek?” He whined and the light pastel yellow came out. Damn him and his cute hair. You sighed and pulled a hand through your red hair, glancing back at the pot. The timer was at 8:34 and you just… he looked so cute. 

You pinched your nose, mouth turned slowly down at the corner, lime green tinged the tips of the yellow, amusement coating his facial expression. He knew he was close to getting you to cave. 

“Fin-” Dean grabbed Sam’s arm by the shoulder and his hair flashed neon purple before settling down to a burnt orange. Surprise followed by anger. 

“Dean I was this close to getting her to show me my present!” Sam whined and Dean chuckled. 

“I know that’s why I’m removing you from her,” You winked back at Dean, silently thanking him for saving the work you’d planned for months. 

At 6:30 you putted out of the kitchen, the spaghetti balanced on your hip while you gripped a basket of rolls and the root beer floats with your other hand

“Y/N, let me help you,” Sam grabbed the root beer floats from your grasp and his mouth curved into a smile. “My favorite, thank you, Y/N,” The blue made another appearance and you blushed deeply at Sam’s gaze on the food. 

“It’s no big deal,” a beat, “ Do you like it?” You asked, suddenly self conscious about your present. You’d thought about getting him a watch or a computer but the Winchesters never lingered long on small, materialistic items (besides the Impala) and you’d felt this was more personal. You’d nabbed the recipe from Bobby, drove out to get the handmade brew and spend the afternoon in the kitchen. 

“Like it?” He scoffed for a moment, wrapping his hand against your waist. Your skin burned under the touch and you leaned into his shirt. He smelled like the hotel soap and the pine needles outside. You pushed yourself on your tiptoes, cupping your hands around his neck, one placed just above his ear. You kissed him on the lips and he groaned, flicking his tongue against your lower lip. Pulling away, you saw the hunger in his eyes and the bold hue of Magenta curling in the locks against his cheeks. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” He laughed deeply before pulling out a chair for you and sitting down at the table himself. 

“Oh, I’ll show you a yes,” He winked, even as the magenta faded slowly back into the blinding blue. 

Sam was laughing uncontrollably,  forest green dipped in front of his hazel eyes. His hand was wrapped around his middle and he was trying too hard to not spray your root beer all over the table. 

“So, you know, I’ve just had dinner with this guy and we’re walking around the bank of a river. I’m shivering cold and he still won’t give me his jacket so I sidle up to him to try and get into to hand it over and he just looks over at me goes ‘I hate clingy chicks’ and just pushes me over. Naturally, I fall into the river and the guy just gasps, looks at me, looks at the river and then bolts,” You finish and Sam’s barely gotten his laughter under control. He’s winded and wiping at his eyes. 

“That’s the worst date you’ve ever had. God, what cupid did you piss off?” His eyes are gleaming again and you leaned against the chair. 

“I don’t know, but that’s the last date I’d been on before I met you,” Sam sobered then, leaned over and pulled your hand into his. 

“Well let’s just say, I for one, am very glad that guy was an asshole,”

“Yeah?” You asked and got up to collect the dishes. 

“Yeah,” Sam said and pulled the plates from your hands. He tugged you over to the couch and flipped you onto your back. That damn magenta was back, teasing and taunting. It and him was invigorating. 

“So this is how you want to play it,” Sam seemed to ponder it for a moment before nodding and pinning you under his arms. 

He kissed along the divot in your neck, tapering butterfly kisses down your arms. He brushed the hair out of your eyes and kissed you, his hips locking on top of yours. You felt your heart quicken, a thick swirl of heat swirling from your legs up, 

“Good choice,” You said as you came up for air before Sam latched back onto you again. 

You pulled off the plaid button down, running your hands up and down his grey t shirt. He gasped slightly, and tugged at the hem of your top. He stopped for a second, eyes flickering over the freckles that lingered at the base of your stomach. 

His hazel eyes met yours and you opened your mouth in awe. His eyes intense he was looking at you like the most ancient artifact he could’ve ever found. The blue dipped and swirled into a night sky. Navy blue mottled with baby, robin’s egg. You’d never seen this color before and the sight of it overwhelmed you. 

“What does it mean?” You asked and trailed your fingers lightly through the strands. You almost expected your hand to come out with stardust. 

“Y/N, I love you,” He whispered, dropping his forehead on top of yours. 

“I love you too,” You promised and dived back into kissing him. You hoped you’d be seeing a lot of the night sky hair. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please give it a kudos or a comment. I'm thinking of maybe making a Cas one as well if you would like to see that? If so leave a comment and maybe some ideas to what you'd like to see?


End file.
